


What Now?

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Parseltongue, Sectumsempra, Sectumsempra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: An alternate aftermath of the Sectumsempra scene.Snape doesn't come to Draco's rescue.





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the monthly drabble challenge the Drarry Discord holds. For September 2018, the prompt was "Return to Hogwarts," and the wordcount was 191. Kudos to @Erin-Riwen and @LLAP115 for running this month's challenge, and loads of love to @Nifflers-n-nargles for beta-ing this for me!

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ”

There was silence. Harry edged around the bathroom stalls until he could see Malfoy.

 _Merlin_.

Harry’s wand trembled, but he kept it pointed ahead, holding his breath and waiting for something to happen.

But it didn’t. Malfoy was still lying on the floor, and the cuts across his body were still pumping out blood. The only sounds were Malfoy’s sobbing gasps.

Harry’s wand fell to the ground as he rushed forward to kneel beside Malfoy. The water and blood soaked his robes as he hesitantly tried to put pressure on the gashes, to slow the bleeding—but he couldn’t press on all of the gashes, nothing he was doing was _helping_ —

“ _Stop. Please, please, please_ **_stop_** _!”_ Harry begged, tears dripping down his face and mixing with the blood.

Suddenly, the bleeding stopped.

Had… had he hissed that last word?

 _Parseltongue_.

“ _Heal_.” This time nothing happened.

“ ** _Heal_** _!_ ” Nothing.

Malfoy wasn’t bleeding out, but the evidence was damning. Harry had cast a dark curse, and then tried to cover it up with parselmagic.

He couldn’t bring this to Dumbledore.

Half unbidden, Harry’s gaze was drawn to the sink safeguarding the Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
